Never Say Never ever
by Blurred Pencil
Summary: The doctor does impossible all the time, but is the impossible of saving Rose from the parallel universe too much for him? 10thdoctor and rose. my first fanfic. Now finished, please enjoy the last chapter and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so go easy on me, feel free to give me criticism so long as it's structured. **

**My disclaimer is the same as everyone else's, I don't own doctor who or david tennant, and it isn't good all I can say is one day both will be mine… **

**Summery; never say never ever, the doctor does impossible all the time, but is the impossible of saving Rose from the parallel universe too much for him? **

Never say never ever

Rose left the beach, tears still running down her face, her thoughts filled with memories of the Doctor. He had to come back he just had to. It was him, he got things wrong, he did impossible all the time, he defied death he just had to come back… he would come back wouldn't he?

The doctor rubbed his eyes, he'd just sorted out that bride and was still confused as to how she'd ended up on the TARDIS anyway, but first things first. Rose. She was all that mattered. The one who could save him… his bright angel. He ran frantically round the TARDIS, trying to find a way into her universe without fracturing both universes. Then with a beat of his hearts he was falling out of time and space.

That's when she heard it, the sound of the ship she needed and missed, and that could only mean one thing. The Doctor was here for her.

Then she had second thoughts as she ran into the ship, what if he was different and couldn't love her anymore? She couldn't see him in the dark until she nearly fell over him. He looked awful, but he was still her Doctor, but could she help him, he looked like he was dying with no way of cheating this death. She knew she had to help him, one question flicked through her mind again and again. _How?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to reviewers I am updating the story. I still don't own Doctor Who but I'll get over it, its summer holidays so hopefully my creative mind can get to work. Now please enjoy this story and review it.**

Chapter 2

Rose woke up with a cry. She'd been doing that a lot lately, ever since the Doctor had come back into her life. She walked to the room in the huge mansion her Dad owned, where the Doctor lay, unconscious. She was still struggling to grasp what had happened to him.

He was covered in bruises and had a few cuts on his arms, had been doing it himself? No, he wasn't the self destructive type. She heard a groan, and heard the Doctor muttering in his state of unconsciousness.

'No…. you can't make me….it's not fair….no….no I won't do it…. Rose…. no… she's gone…no…' His groans faded as Rose gently ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned again, and slowly opened his eyes.

Rose gazed into his chocolate eyes and noticed so much emotion behind them. There was pain, loss, sadness, confusion and unguarded love. But she wondered why would he be confused?

The doctor was confused, he had been in the TARDIS, then she had jerked violently and gone mad throwing him all over place, until he had been forcefully thrown into the console and been knocked out. It hadn't helped with the fact he had exhausted himself by running round the TARDIS trying to find a way into the other universe without fracturing them both. He had done that for days on end, not eating, much to the TARDIS's annoyance and not sleeping. She'd burnt him several times but he hadn't given up, after all what right did she have to boss him around? In theory he was the one in control, even though that hadn't always been proved right.

He had questions floating round his mind like annoying flies that wouldn't go away, there were questions he didn't want answered. Stupid ones like 'where am I?', and plain thick ones like 'Is that Rose?' and some selfish ones like 'I don't care about where I am where's the TARDIS?'.

He looked up into the smiling face of Rose Tyler, the face that could make his fears and pains fade into nothing. Suddenly his breathing was restricted; he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. He felt light headed and begun to panic, his vision faded into blackness. He lay there gasping helplessly for air, agony tearing his lungs, as a last effort he managed to rasp,

'Help me…..please…' just before his memory went blank.

Rose panicked; the Doctor had been fine next minuet he had been gasping for breath like he was having an asthma attack or something. Could he be asthmatic? He'd never shown any symptoms before, was an alien disease tearing him apart?

The obvious never hit her. It was him travelling through the void; it had affected him more than it ever should have done.

He lay limp and not breathing as Rose ran desperately for help, but could she save him? Would the help arrive in time?

**Sorry another short chapter and a cliffhanger. I will update as soon as I have enough inspiration to pull together another chapter, perhaps a good Doctor Who chat with someone will have me scheming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I have my inspiration back after watching Doctor who Doomsday, and cried, yet again. Still I do not own Doctor who and it's beginning to get to me, never mind I'll let you read the story now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Rose ran the fastest she had ever done screaming and yelling for attention. The baby, Jack Tyler, joined in after being woken up by Rose's screams. Jackie and Pete weren't appreciative either, but through sobs they managed to find out all they needed to know from Rose.

They got to the Doctor, he lay perfectly still in a rather awkward position on his side, Rose, now in tears, touched his face, only to find more tears in how cold it was. She cried more now than she had at Bad Wolf Bay, it was the thought that he had come so far for her, only for him to give up at the last minute. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.

4 days later Rose was sat next to a bed; she laid her head next to the man who lay in the bed. The Doctor lay in the bed, barely recognisable under the tubes that ran into his body. Pete, being rich, had managed to pay for doctors to come and treat the Doctor, but they were baffled as to what was wrong with him. Inside his head he could still think, he had a theory as to what was wrong, but it made little sense.

_I am dying. My life is finally ending. I was so close to getting Rose back… it's the void. It tore me down the middle. Part of my consciousness lies in the other universe… I have to go back… but what about Rose?_

5 days after the Doctor had almost died he begun to come round.

'Rose…' he whispered barely audible.

'I'm here, I'll always be here I promise.'

'Rose…' he gasped in air, 'I need to go back.' Again he struggled for air.

'Go back where?' Rose was trying hard not cry and add her distress to the Doctor's.

He gasped,

'My world.' His vision was fuzzing over again, 'The other world.' His was blacking out again, his senses slowly dulling.

'I'll come Doctor, I made my choice and I'm not gonna leave you…not again' she added softly as he faded out of consciousness yet again…

**Oh, I'm being so mean, yet another cliffhanger but I need to keep your interest, sorry, I'm teasing you all. There will be a happy ending, at least I think there will. Anyway, I will update soon, please keep reviewing, all and any opinions are accepted, and feel free to be anonymous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My inspiration is good today so I'm updating a lot. I do hope this finishes in a happy ending but I have no plan for this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Mickey offered to carry the Doctor to the TARDIS so he could go back to his universe; Mickey was surprised at how light the Doctor was,

'Jesus Rose, I hope he isn't gonna die for you sake, but he's so flippin' light, I don't see how he's gonna get better.'

'Shut Up Mickey!' Rose yelled at him angry because he had just insulted the Doctor, well in her opinion, the Doctor would get better, he did impossible all the time. But what… what if this time that just wasn't enough?

The Doctor lay in the Med bay where Rose had put him, but she had no idea how to get him back to his universe, what if there were time lords here that could help?

Was that even a possibility? No he'd said they were all dead, he must have meant in parallel universes too.

She walked to the console experimentally pulling levers, pushing buttons asking the TARDIS for help. She must know something is wrong, thought Rose, she has to help.

'Please TARDIS, help him, help me to help him, he'll die otherwise… he'll… he could die…' she burst into tears that ran down her face, into the console. She gasped as a projection burst into life right next to her…

A bluish projection of the doctor in his tenth incarnation started to talk.

'Rose, I've tried so hard to get here and I suppose I have if the TARDIS is showing this to you. All I can say is I'm sorry, so sorry for everything. You see you may think I tried to send you to the other universe and away from me when I was in danger coz I wanted you safe, well it's coz I made a promise, to your mum and I don't break my promises. Never, even ones that hurt… and I love you too much; I can't let you get hurt anymore, but you will always be in me, my memories even my soul. Oh this sounds so stupid, but it's from the heart Rose. I love you, and always will. And always know this you saved me… I love you…'

The image faded leaving Rose in shock. She walked to where the Doctor lay, tears running down her face, she looked at his pale almost lifeless body, and cried. She cried so hard she cried all the tears she had inside of her.

_The TARDIS was glad no-one could see her feelings. Rose had, in tears, hugged the Doctor, she now lay next to him on the bed in the med bay, both had positive vital signs, and now was the time to send out for help. The daleks had survived, maybe 1 other time lord had too…_

**Cliffhanger. What will happen next? Well I have no idea, but I hope you're not mad at me for all these cliffhangers, teasing you. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI again readers, for this chapter I have enlisted the help of my very good friend Laura, who this chapter is dedicated to. Please read, review and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The Doctor woke up. Rose lay next to him, his breath was short and he knew he didn't have long before he lost his consciousness once more. Rose's face was streaked with tears she had cried over him, he knew the feeling he'd done it before, far too many times.

There was silence, deathly silence; the Doctor could only hear the sound of his two hearts beating, his gasps for air, Rose's breathing, her heart but no soothing sound of the TARDIS's engines running. She had to help now of all times, but she was powerless. Rose stirred next to him.

'Rose,' he whispered, 'Rose…'

'Doctor, I'm here, I'll always be here, I promise.'

'Rose, you won't be…' He struggled for air, not getting the oxygen he needed badly.

'I saw that recording,' she said as she rolled off the bed and sat on the floor.

'Do you really care that much about me, about everything?'

'Yeah, and it does hurt, so much, I cried you know, for you. I cried coz I was never gonna see you again.'

Rose nearly burst into tears again.

'I need to fly the TARDIS back to the reality where I belong. You can come too if you like.'

'But mum, dad, everyone, I can't leave them again, but I can't leave you.' She stifled a sob, trying desperately not to worry the Doctor, it was the last thing he needed.

'Quite right, I suppose I'll have to go on my own.' His heart rate increased, his breath became ragged and short. Rose looked at the vital signs, only to see one heart beating; the other was a flat line…

He's dying, will he regenerate this time? The TARDIS really needs to help him. Rose was in the console room once more trying to get the TARDIS working, so she could take the Doctor back to the universe where he belonged. She hit the console very hard, the TARDIS jerked her disapproval, she was obviously doing her best, trying to fix the doctor long enough to take them back to reality; it was surprising she still had power when he didn't and then the answer hit her. She needed Rose to keep him awake long enough to tell her the coordinates, where they needed to go and when. They would just have to wait until he came round again, until then she could only keep him breathing.

_He ran the length of the front line, weighed down by hefty guns and grenades. He was the merciless one, the one that killed the daleks rather than attempt to take them prisoner. He was thrown off his feet, and landed in a dusty pile in front of a black dalek. 'Exterminate him!' it screamed. He pulled a gun from underneath his body and fired. 'Black Death! Black Death!' it screamed as it was torn apart by the power of his gun. The daleks were swarming into Arcadia, the last stronghold of the time lords. His commander was surrounded by daleks, all screaming Exterminate. The commander said one word, 'Run.' He said it calmly as he was killed by the daleks. 'No!'_

'NOOO! He Can't Die, it's not fair.' The doctor yelled conscious now, Rose trying to soothe him. The TARDIS burst into his head, asking for directions; only one place came to the doctor.

'Home.' He whispered, 'I want to go home.'

The TARDIS would have nodded, but started her engines, the coordinates and time set. She knew where she was going.

'Doctor.' Muttered Rose, 'Where are we going?'

'Home, to Galifrey,' the doctor blacked out, leaving Rose alone, as the TARDIS took them away from her family, taking her to the one place she never thought she'd go.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, I got confused when writing this, and so did Laura. I'll get writing again soon, and please tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK now I have the problem of making this story work with what I know. But I'll try and please correct me if I get some facts wrong in this chapter and I'll change them so they are right.**

Chapter 6

Rose sat on the TARDIS floor with the Doctor. She was confused, he'd said no humans, he'd said they couldn't go back to his home, and yet there they were apparently travelling to Galifrey. Still only one heart was beating, the other still a flat line, she went and got some tea, it had worked last time what was stopping it working this time?

It didn't work; it was a completely different situation, way too different. The TARDIS suddenly stopped and Rose was thrown to the floor. They had arrived. Rose half carried half dragged the Doctor to the console room, only to find a man already stood there.

'You're human, what are you doing here?'

'He needs help, I had to look after him,' she answered indicating the Doctor.

'Whatever', he knelt next to the Doctor, 'He's the one that started this, I should let him die, trapped in his own TARDIS, how ironic, tried to save others but won't try to save himself.' He laughed harshly, Rose was rather annoyed.

'It's not funny, and you are going to help him!' Rose yelled at this stranger, full of anger. The stranger was taken aback, he hadn't been shouted at by anyone human before. If the Doctor had been conscious he would have advised not to do what the idiot stranger did next.

'I'm not gonna help him, coz I don't take orders from humans, especially human chavs.' The very last straw for Rose, she walked up and slapped him, hard, the sound echoed around the TARDIS, and the stranger stood there in shock.

'I'll help.' He said resigned, and sore after Rose's slap, she had defiantly left her mark.

**Sorry short chapter, I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, this one will be longer. Again, thank you for the few reviews I've received, actually I didn't think I'd get as many as I have got. Anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7

An explosion suddenly rocked the TARDIS; she had managed to land them right near a bloody battlefield. Her only excuse was that she had been following the Doctor's messed up instructions.

'I don't get it.' Said the stranger, using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to check he was alright.

'What?'

'Why'd he have to make something so bloody useless, did he pick a screwdriver up and think, oooo lets make this better by making it sonic, gee he's so sad.'

'SHUT UP! Just help him for God's sake.' He was really getting to Rose. Constant insulting comments about the Doctor, aimed at her were driving her mad, 'Anyway what can I call you?'

He gave her a patronising look, 'Captain, if you're so damn desperate.'

'Alright _Captain _what's wrong with him?'

'I dunno I can't work this idiotic thing.' He pulled his own sonic thing out of his pocket and turned it on.

'Well now, he's what?'

'What?'

'That makes no sense'

'WHAT?'

'He's fine.'

'Say that again.' Rose was now very confused, how could he be fine with only one heart beating?

'He's just fine, one heart isn't beating coz he's physically exhausted and doesn't need it beating.'

'Hold on; Hold on, you're telling me he is too tired to need the other heart beating?'

'Yeah.'

'How does that flipping work?' Rose yelled.

'I don't know!' he yelled back louder, 'Do you think I know everything?'

'Yeah you should do!' The TARDIS was annoyed and jerked them to the floor.

'Such a stupid temperamental little…' He didn't finish his sentence as the TARDIS burnt him. Rose chuckled and she could tell the TARDIS was rather smug and proud of what she'd just done. Captain was now annoyed and asked,

'Ok know it all, how do we wake sleeping ugly up?'

'He's good looking, well miles better than you, and I have just the thing.'

'RED BULL?' Captain was confused, 'What's that?'

'A stimulant drink, that works quite well on you guys.' Rose was very smug that she knew something he didn't. She got to the Doctor and gently poured some down his throat, eventually the whole contents of the can went down his throat, when he came round he was going to be bouncing off the walls, he'd be that hyper.

'Wha…what what the hell?' He spluttered incoherently.

'Doctor, at last you're awake, and it's red bull before you ask.'

'Great!' Rose laughed, she'd have to let the effects of the red bull fade away before they did any planet saving.

**Do you think that should be the end, or should I explain what happens with the randomer on board that I decided to call Captain?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I've come up with my ending so enjoy the last chapter of Never Say Never Ever. Please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 8

'Oh hello, erm why are you on my TARDIS?' The now hyper Doctor asked, while partially jumping around the TARDIS.

'You landed on top of me, next thing I'm being attacked by your little friend, Jesus she slaps too damn hard.'

'Right, good one Rose, now can you get off my TARDIS, I have worlds to save.'

'But what about us, we need saving too.'

'I'm already fighting for you all, we'd get paradoxes if I fought here again and you don't want that now do you? Hmmmm?' The Captain looked annoyed but left muttering darkly and mutinously.

'Oh Rose…'

'Doctor, are you better now?'

'You taking the mick, course I'm better, like I said, I'm always alright.'

'Right, sure, you're just incredibly hyper.'

'Nothing wrong with that is there?'

'No, you came; you really came back for me.'

'Yes I did, and you know why.'

'Why?'

'Coz…' he trailed off, and then plucked up the courage to say the three words he knew she wanted to hear, 'Coz I love you, I love you more than you can know.'

'I know coz I feel the same way.' They leaned towards each other, their lips met, with no hesitation their tongues were in each others mouths. Their passionate kiss fuelled by the desperation they both felt, the need for the other. Rose pulled away,

'Shall we go somewhere more scenic?' The Doctor smiled,

'I know just the place.' He set the coordinates, then turned back to Rose, 'Where were we?' Rose laughed, and then they had their arms around each other, deep in a passionate kiss.

**Aww, there you go a nice happy ending, and possible sequel I don't know. I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
